Maggie and Tara - TWD
by FanFrictionette
Summary: Set in a post apocalyptic and apocalyptic world. I wrote this for Ruby. K cool.
1. Chapter 1

Tara

- Part 1 -

Lilly had been sitting on my bed with her back turned for five minutes. I knew why she was here and I didn't want to hear it.

"Lilly," I said, my voice cracking. "Are you . . . I mean . . . Did you get-"

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly, still not facing me. I knew it. She'd been acting different all week and it had begun to scare me. And here it was.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know!" she said frantically, spinning around so fast it made me jump. "I can't have a baby now! I'm twenty-one for Christ sake. I have a life to live!"

"Hey it's okay, I'm sure mum and-"

"You can't tell mum and dad. You can't. Promise me you'll keep this quiet until I figure out what to do."

"I won't tell anyone." I said quietly, fiddling my fingers. Lilly sighed before reaching out to squeeze my hand.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Then she let go. I didn't look up at her but on her way out she said, "Your friends here." And my head snapped up. Shit she was early.

I looked around at my room and groaned. My carpet was so covered in shit I couldn't even see the floor.

"Well then." The next thirty seconds were spent stuffing clothes into draws, collecting up CD's and throwing away all the leftover food I'd kept scattered incase I got hungry; which was all the time. I was about to head downstairs and let her in when I got a look at myself in the mirror. I groaned again.

My wardrobe was empty, everything was either in the wash or stuffed in a draw, which I was not prepared to rummage through for the next 10 years until I found what I wanted. Trying to flatten down my hair, I realized this was as good as it was going to get. Flannel shirt, baggy shorts and messy hair.

I ran down the stairs just as the doorbell was being rung for the third time and swung the door open.

"Hi,' I said breathlessly.

"Uh hi," Maggie said questionably, hiding a smile. "Why are you puffing?"

"Oh you know," I said, ushering her inside awkwardly. "Stairs are hard to run down."

"Right." She said, making no attempt to hide her smile. I shut the door behind her, shaking my head slightly. _Stupid. Hard to run down stairs? _

I was about to ask her for a drink when she spun around quickly, her top floating upwards so I caught a glimpse of her bellybutton.

"Guess what," she said excitedly.

"What?"

"Okay so I was in the library trying to finish my health project and then guess who came up to me."

I bit my lip. "Who?"

"Glenn! Oh my god I was so awkward, I thought I'd freaked him out because I was just like, staring at him, but then we started talking and he's so cute and sweet and guess what happened after that, this is the best bit."

"What?"

"He asked me out! He asked me to go out to dinner with him," My heart sank. "Tara I'm so excited." She said, clapping her hands together gently.

"I bet you are," I said, looking at the ground. Maggie looked at me sideways.

"What's wrong?" she said, walking over to me so I could look at her. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"No it's not that," I lied. "I'm really happy for you," I lied again. "Its just . . . something's happened to Lily. Something bad." She put her hand on my arm and I tensed.

"What happened?" she said quietly. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands and sighed, letting them fall back into place.

"She's pregnant." The hand on my arm flinched, before it moved from my shoulder to my back, pressing me into her chest. I put my hands awkwardly around her waste and buried my head in her shoulder to hide the redness in my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Maggie said, bring her other arm around and resting it on my head. I didn't want her to let go. Not ever. But then she did, and I saw the empathy in her face and my stomach twisted. My features went slack as the reality of her slapped me across the face. I was completely and utterly in love with her.

And it sucked.

"Am I a total dag if I wear this to a restaurant?" Maggie asked, holding an outfit up against her.

"Nah," I said, flipping through a magazine. "Just wear fancy shoes or something."

"You are hopeless at clothes," she said, putting down her outfit and falling back onto the bed next to me. "I live on a farm for Christ sakes you don't get much fashion inspiration there."

"At least you _have _a fashion sense. Have you seen my wardrobe?" I said, pointing to my 'three sizes too big' punk rock shirt. She elbowed me, rolling over to her head was rested on my stomach.

"I like your clothes. They're _you._" She jabbed me in the chin and I laughed, hitting her hand away. She retracted, smiled, and then closed her eyes. We lay in silence for a few moments, both of us thinking. Or at least I was. And for once it wasn't about Maggie.

I was thinking about what I'd seen on the news this morning, stories about people acting out with irrational behaviors of violence in Iceland and how they think there's been an outbreak of rabies or some new brain disease. Something stupid and over dramatic that is always over broadcasted and after a week is just a rumor.

"Did you see the thing on the news this morning?" I asked her, playing with a bit of her hair.

"About the crazy people? Yeah. Daddy said he's never seen people act like that before."  
>"Do you think it's serious?"<p>

"Nah." she said, sitting up and looking back at me so her hair spilt over the side of her face. Fuck it was hot. "It's like aids. Everyone panicked when Aids appeared but now look at it. All cured," She stood up and stretched and I stood up too, sighing internally at how much I wanted her. "Daddy said I've gotta be home before ten so I'll see you at Wendy's tomorrow yeah?" I nodded. She picked up her bag and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Beh." Which was meant to be _bye - _Was what I managed after that. Then I fell back onto my bed and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie

_ Part 2 _

Wendy's annual sleepover was a monthly tradition. This month it was on the 13th. On the 13th, our friendship group gathered at Wendy's for a night of scary movies, D & M's and junk food sessions.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Okay guys," Wendy said, one hand full of sour worms and the other full of Doritos. "We have three options. Insidious, Jenifer's body or Nightmare on Elm Street."

"_Not _Insidious," Amy said, lying back on her pillow. "I saw that with my sister and it sucked I had nightmare's for a week."

"Jenifer's body is good," Tara said. She was lying next to me, with three other girls next to her and three next to me. "It's got Megan Fox in it."

"So?"

"So she's _hot._" Laura said, reaching for a handful of popcorn.

"It's decided then." Wendy said. She put the movie in, turned off the lights and we all snuggled in for the movie.

Most of it was disturbing as fuck and I felt extremely uncomfortable through most scenes until about halfway through. Tara nudged me, showing me a flask she'd brought. I grinned, gulping down liquid. It tasted disgusting but made me feel better. I handed it back to her empty.

When the movie finished we sat in a circle, debating whether to watch another movie or just talk. Eventually the conversation turned to Megan Fox and Amanda Siegfried's make out session in the movie. I don't remember much from then on.

"I'd kiss a girl," Wendy said. "I think it'd be cool to experiment." A few of us nodded in agreement, including me.

"Has anyone kissed a girl before?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have," Laura said. "A few times actually at parties." Then she laughed and hid her face in her pillow while the rest of us 'ooooo'd'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tara sitting with her knees to her chest, looking at the ground uncomfortably. I frowned, wondering what brought on the sudden quietness. Was she thinking about her sister again?

"I have an idea," I said suddenly, cutting Zoe and Wendy off. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Ooo yeah," Zoe said while the other girls nodded.

"Maggie you can start," Wendy said.

"Okay um… truth."

"Which three girls would you let kiss you in our group?" I frowned. Odd question to start with. But I guess we were just talking about girl on girl so…

"Laura," I said, winking dramatically. "Tara, and probably you Wendy." I blew her a kiss.

"Aw you,' she said. I glanced at Tara, who was looking at me with surprise. Did she think I wouldn't choose her? She's great.

"Okay next," I said quickly. "Let's go around the circle. "Anna you're turn."

The game proceeded with most of the girls choosing truth with the exception of Laura whose dare was to take of an item of clothing every time someone else chose dare. Then it was Tara's turn.

"Tara," Laura said. "My sweet, sweet Tara. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said instantly. Laura grinned, talking off her shirt.

"You just want to see me naked don't you? Okay you _perve_ I dare you to kiss someone on the cheek on the nose and on the mouth. Then we have to guess who you chose."

Tara grinned. "Easy peasy." We all closed our eyes and ran to different parts of the house whilst Tara chose her three girls. I heard Laura giggle from a room across so I assumed she'd gotten something, but I didn't hear anything else until I heard soft footsteps walking close to me. I held my breath, suddenly aware of how much I wanted her to choose me. I'd just said I wanted to kiss her, what if she didn't want to kiss me? God that'd make our friendship awkward. Then I felt a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes in surprise and Tara jerked back, looking away with red cheeks. I looked at her. She did want to kiss me. 

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to make-"

"Don't apologize," I rushed, suddenly wide-awake and full of energy.

I'd just kissed a girl.

My _best friend._

I guess it was meant to be awkward but it wasn't. It wasn't at all. In fact it was kind of . . . okay.

_Am I gay?_ I suddenly thought to myself. _Or do I just really want to be kissed by her again? Am I drunk? I'm probably drunk. _

"Hey lets do that again." I said suddenly, my mouth twitching into a smile. Tara blinked.

"You want to?" she took a step forward before I replied, her eyebrow raised suspiciously. I nodded.

"Yeah," I grabbed her shirt, pulling her to me. "I really want to." Then her mouth was on mine again but this time it wasn't soft and hesitant it was hard and hungry and a million tiny shocks that left my body burning. I bit her lip, arching her spine backwards as I gripped her back and left a trail or fire down her neck. She gasped, gripping my neck whilst her other hand gripped my hair, pulling me closer and closer. Then I found her mouth again and my lips, my tongue, my teeth were on fire, were screaming for her.

Then she pulled away.

"Hey wha-"

"Are you drunk?" She asked suspiciously.

"No," I said, still wanting to kiss her. "I'm just seeing two Tara's," I giggled, leaning towards her again. She grabbed my shirt and held me back, her face a mixture of concern and sadness. Or at least I think it was, she was all blurry.

"You're drunk." She said sternly, leading me over to Wendy's couch at the exact moment all the other girls came in.

"I KNEW IT!" Lauren said, clapping her hands. "Told you Maggie would get the mouth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tara said quietly, putting her hand on my arm. Why was everyone yelling? It was too loud.

"My head hurts." I mumbled, swallowing down the taste of vile trying to fight its way up to my mouth.

"That's why you don't drink a whole flask stupid," Wendy said resting her hand on my head whilst Laura continued to pressure Tara. _Too loud. They were still too loud. _

"Oh come on," Laura said, putting her hand on Tara's shoulder with mock sympathy. "I think it's time you admitted it. We all guessed it and here's our proof."

"Fuck off," Tara said, shrugging her arm out of Laura's hand. "It's a kiss, kisses don't mean anything with friends," She swallowed. "Especially when they're drunk." She said quietly. "Nothing at all." Laura smirked at her.

"Just admit you like her!" She said playfully.

"I don't." Tara snapped.

"Come on you do,"

"I don't Laura please just-"

"Say it!" They were too loud, everything was too loud and the vile was rising higher and higher with every breath.

"Drop it Laura!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, holding my hands against my ears. There was buzzing and yelling and pain and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Leave her alone Laura," I mumbled, before I finally drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara

- Part 3 -

Stupid.

Stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID.

I wasn't _that _obvious was I?

I mean the opportunity came to kiss her and I _really really _wanted to so…

"Stupid!" I said out loud suddenly on my way to seminar making a few people next to me jump. How long had Laura known: that's what I wanted to know. Months? Days? Hours? Minutes?

I mean I guess I stare at her a little longer than I need to and I may find any excuse I can to touch her but she's my best friend, I thought maybe that would just be seen as a 'close friend' thing. Apparently not.

I tapped my leg nervously against my chair as I waited for her to come in. We both attended collage classes on a Saturday morning 20 miles north of Atlanta city and I was _not_ ready to see her after last night.

After the blow out with Laura I'd gone home, too embarrassed and frustrated to be around people. I'd driven home in a state of distress and as soon as I parked my car I started to cry.

I'm not sure why. Maybe because I'd finally kissed the girl I loved and she was too drunk to know what was happening. Or maybe because I'll spend the rest of my life replaying that moment over and over in my head and she wont even remember it. Maybe I just needed to cry.

Either way, I didn't want to see her.

When she walked in I immediately shrunk down into my chair, hoping she wouldn't see me. I felt like an elephant trying to camouflage into a tree. It didn't work.

She spotted me and I looked away instantly, reminding myself to just act normal and not be awkward, _please _don't be awkward.

"Hey you," I jumped, knocking my pencils off the desk.

Fuck me.

"Hello," I croaked, after reaching down and picking up my pencils like a hunchback. "I didn't know if you'd be here today."

"The hangover sucks," she said as she slipped into the chair next to me. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," I said casually. "What about?"

"About . . . what Laura was saying. And what happened last night."

"We don't have to talk about that." I said quickly, concentrating very hard on writing my name.

"But . . but I want to ask," she sighed. "Can you look at me please?" I bit my lip.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck this was exactly how I _didn't _want my morning to go. We still had ten minutes before class started and we were already on the subject.

I shuffled my feet around to face her. Then I looked up and met her eyes. She stared at me, searching my features for something. I don't know what, some kind of sign or emotion. I kept my face as humanly blank as possible.

Then she said it.

"Was what Laura said true?" she whispered, her eyes not leaving mine. I swallowed hard against my throat. Do I tell her the truth or do I lie? Again. Our friendship was the most important thing in the world to me and I wasn't going to jeopardize it by declaring I wanted something more than a friendship. But then again . . . what if there was that _tiny_ chance she felt the same way?

"Yes," I said so quietly, it was nearly inaudible. "I like you." I waited for the gasps, the horrified expressions and the awkward rejection . . .

But they didn't come.

Instead Maggie smiled. And then, the strangest part of it all, she leaned over and kissed me. With_out _the influence of alcohol.

I froze, confused at what was happening.

She kissed me.

She _kissed_ me.

Then I was out of my desk and pressed against her body like it was my own. Her hands were around my neck and I felt her smile against my mouth as I lost my hands in her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me," she said as we pulled back, foreheads pressed against each other's. I knew the whole room was likely to be looking at us but right now, I didn't care. Fuck that. She was mine.

"I didn't think you felt the same," I said honestly, breathing out slow even breaths.

"I think the feelings have been there for a while," she said. "I just didn't know where to find them."

I smiled, unable to process the situation I was in. She liked me back.

I opened my mouth to reply when there was a sudden jolt, followed by the distant sound of explosions from outside.

"What was that?" Maggie said, lacing her fingers through mine.

"I don't know." I replied, frowning at the door. Our whole class had stopped talking and were looking nervously out the windows and at the door. Then a second jolt came and the explosions were even louder, rippling through the room like water.

"What's happening out there?" A girl in the front cried. The fingers around mine tightened.

"I think it's coming from the city." Another boy said, heading towards the door. "I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here."

Then the screams started, soft and distant, then a million voices echoing the same terrified pitch.

Then everything went wrong.


End file.
